When Fandoms collide
by StarGirl05
Summary: When your favorite author (me)gets the power to bend time and space to bring characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Supernatural, and Hamilton together to play truth or dare and some other games, what will happen. You'll not get the same answer. Since I wrote what happens down, you can make your own decision. I may take dares or truths sent to me depending on what it is
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Hamilton, or Supernatural**

 **Percy's** **POV**

I was training in camp with Annabeth, when a flash happened.

 **Jason's POV**

I was talking with Piper and Leo. A flash of light and we were somewhere different.

 **Frank's POV**

I was on a date with Hazel when with a flash of light, we were in an unfamiliar room.

 **Reyna's POV**

I was hanging out with Will and Nico when we were suddenly somewhere different.

 **Alexander Hamilton's POV**

I was in a cabinet meeting when a flash of light appeared. I was suddenly taken somewhere else. I see the President, Jefferson,Madison, Lafayette, Hercules, Aaron, Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, John Laurens, and some other strangely dressed people. Wait, John Laurens!

 **Sam's POV**

Dean and I were working on the Impala. In a flash of light, we were somewhere else. I see Dean, Cas, Gabriel, Bobby, Charlie, Kevin, Mom, Dad, some teens and some strangely dressed people. Wait, Mom and Dad!

Then this woman appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Hamilton, or Supernatural**

 **Nobody's POV**

"My name is StarGirl05, but call me Star. I have brought you here to play truth or dare and some other games. Please introduce yourselves. Perseus please start. And if you are a demigod please say your parent too please."

"I'm Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Call me Percy please."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"I'm Piper McLean ,daughter of Aphrodite."

"I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

"I'm Hazel Leveasce, daughter of Pluto."

"I'm Leo Valdez ,son of Hephaestus."

"I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona."

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

"I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo."

"I'm Sam Winchester."

"I'm Dean Winchester."

"I'm Mary Winchester."

"I'm John Winchester."

"I'm Bobby Singer."

"I'm Charlie."

"I'm Castiel, angel of the lord." Many stares were received.

"I'm George Washington, son of Athena." Stares again were received.

"I'm Thomas Jefferson." " That dudes dead", muttered Percy

"I'm Alexander Hamilton."

"I'm James Madison."

"I'm Aaron Burr, son of Hades."

"I'm Marquis de Lafayette, but call ze Laf or Lafayette."

"I'm Hercules Mulligan"

"I'm John Laurens."

"Good," said Star," Percy you may start the truth or dare. Please explain it to those who don't know how to play. " She then disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Hamilton, or Supernatural**

 **Nobody POV**

Percy said," Truth or dare is a game where someone asks you truth or dare. If you pick truth, you have to awnser a question they ask truthfully. However, if you pick dare you have to do what they tell you. Then, you pick someone else to ask. Who wants to go first."

Leo said,"Me. Annabeth, truth or dare."

"Dare"

"I dare you to slap him." He pointed at Alexander Hamilton. She slapped him. He glared at her.

"Sorry. Ummmm... You said your name was Sam. Truth or dare." She indeed pointed at Sam.

"Truth."

"Is that man sitting next to you family or ..." Dean was sitting next to him.

"Family!"

"Oh, okay."

"Dean, truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to switch clothes with Cas" Out of the blue, M came back and said, "Sorry, I had to go do something. I saw what dare you have to do Dean. She then slapped her fingers and 2 doors appeared in the back of the room. Behind those doors, are two bathrooms. There is a little window connecting the two so clothing may be passed through. Dean and Cas went and changed clothes. They came back out in around 4 minutes. Dean was wearing a trenchcoat and Cas was wearing flannel. Dean said," Truth or dare, Percy I think you said."

"Yeah, and Dare."

"I dare you to...


	4. Chapter 4

**I am excepting beta requests.**

I would like someone to keep me on schedule, help me with grammer(proofreader), and help with ideas. If may not except your request if I read your story/stories and our writing styles don't mix. Please PM if you would beta.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Supernatural, or Hamilton**

 **AN: Send in those truths and dares.**

 **Nobody POV**

"I dare you to brush someone else's teeth."

"Ok."

M snapped and a toothbrush and toothpaste appeared. Percy grabbed them and walked toward Annabeth only to receive a death glare. He turned to Jason instead.

"We may be close but Percy..." was all he was able to say as the toothbrush was shoved in his mouth. When Percy finished, a bathroom appeared and Jason ran in and closed the door. Percy turned toward Reyna.

"Truth or Dare Reyna"

"By the look in your eye, I say truth."

"What was your first impression of me?"

"You were an idiot who would get themself or others killed."

"Oh"

Reyna turned toward Alexander.

"Your quiet so, Truth or Dare, I forget your name."

"My name is Alexander, and I'll choose dare."

She whispered only to him "Blindfold yourself, have someone spin you around, and the first person you walk to, you must say" I love you". Then you can take the blindfold off."

He grabbed a scrap of cloth, covered his eyes, and had Reyna spin him 3 times. He stumbled towards Cas and said, "I love you"

He took off the blindfold to see an angry man and a wide-eyed angel. He slowly backed away.

He said to Annabeth," Truth or Dare "

"Dare"

"I dare you to pretend you are a horse."

She said"neghhh neghhh negghhhhh. Sam, truth or dare."

"Dare."

She whispered and only they could hear," I dare you to go to the middle of the floor and do a dramatic death scene like Donold Duck."

He walked to the middle of the floor, and suddenly gripped his chest and fell to the floor. Immediately, Dean ,Cas, Gabriel, and Will were over there at him.

"I'm a doctor." Will said.

Then Sam started to laugh. He got a couple good slaps and glares, but he was alive.

"Truth or Dare, Mr. Jefferson."


End file.
